My Whole Heart
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Sin Cara has a very important question to ask Kalisto. Rated F for Fluffy. Sin Cara/Kalisto [Sinlisto.] Guest appearances by Heath Slater and Neville. One shot with sequels to come [OBVIOUSLY.]
_**A/N: I'm way too excited to bring you guys this story. Long overdue, IMO. I hope you enjoy! ^-^**_

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. Somehow it was just as daunting as it was comforting.

Sin Cara's stomach felt loaded with rocks. His throat was arid no matter how many times he sipped his water. He checked the time on his phone again. In seven minutes his lunch guest would be officially late. Cara almost returned his phone to his pocket before it buzzed and beeped with a new text.

Kalisto. A message from him never failed to spin Sin Cara's heart in circles, especially now. [ _I love u so much. I hope your day is going well_. 3]

Cara wrote out a response that he hoped would fill Kalisto's day brightly the way Kalisto did to his days, each of them. Then he took another drink of water. He was almost due for his third refill since he arrived.

This wasn't even _"it_." This was nowhere close to being " _it_." But it was the next step towards " _it_ " and he felt it was just as necessary as other preparations he'd taken. One of which would start in approximately two hours.

Finally a gentleman dressed dapper in a purple shirt and black pants stepped into the cafe. Locating the masked Sin Cara in public was never hard to do, even in a bustling business like this one. Sin Cara stood up to greet his friend with a handshake-turned-hug.

" _Hola,_ Neville _, ¿cómo estás_?"

"Oh, just fine, thanks. How are you?"

 _Nervous. Happy. Afraid. Impatient. Anxious. Daring. Take your pick_. Cara left it at, " _Bien_."

"No Kalisto today?" Neville asked, sitting down at their table for two. "When you invited me up for lunch, I figured it would be the three of us."

"Sorry for misleading you. It's just us. Kali's at a doctor's appointment." The timing had worked in Sin Cara's favor.

"Oh? Is he alright?"

"His shoulder's been bothering him for a few days, since that last match against Rusev. The company wanted him to get checked out before fighting again."

"Smart of them, I suppose."

Cara folded his hands over one another on the table. "The reason I asked you to lunch today is because I…sort of have a favor to ask you." _Favor_ didn't sound right. Perhaps _inquiry_ or _entreaty_.

"Sure, Cara. What is it?"

Sin Cara sucked down the last of his water. His chest was strained. This was a step in the right direction, he was sure of it. This was becoming so…so _real_.

"I'm going to ask Kalisto to marry me."

Neville's hazel-green eyes enlarged. His jaw nearly separated from his skull. The corners of his lips curved upward. "Y-you are? You really are?"

"I really am." It was the first time he'd spoken the words aloud, not just considered them and assumed them to be true. _So real_.

Neville threw both hands over his mouth. "Oh, Cara. That is _fantastic_! Oh, he's going to freak."

" _I'm_ going to freak. I've never been more scared to do anything in my life."

"Why are you scared? What's to be afraid of? He's not going to say no, of course."

"No, no, I'm so certain he'll say yes." _That's the hope, anyway_. "I just want everything to go perfectly, y'know? I don't want him to forget it, and for all the _right_ reasons."

"Oh, you'll be fine, mate. He's probably going to cry, so be ready."

"So will I," Cara admitted.

Neville rubbed a finger over his chin. "Wait a minute. You said you had a favor to ask? Does that have to do with your plans?"

"It does, actually. I needed to _ask_ you about this, not just tell you."

Neville's look was blank.

"I don't know Kali's parents. I've never met them, and he doesn't talk about them much. I've got doubts they know we're together, you know? And I'm not one to ring up total strangers and tell them I'm dating their son and I have every intention of marrying him, if he lets me.

"So then there's you. You were his best friend long before you were in my life, Neville. You've played such a strong role in our relationship, even before it really began. You mean a lot to us both, and I know he means so much to you. So I'd like to ask for your blessing here, today."

"You want _my_ blessing?" Neville touched his fingers to his chest.

" _Si_. Absolutely."

Neville let out a shaky sigh. "Wow, that's…rather honorable of you, Cara. To consider me in such a way."

Sin Cara tugged his mask up until his lips were exposed. He gently shook his cup, breaking apart the ice cubes clumped together at the bottom, then tilted the cup until one glided into his mouth.

"I remember the day you came to the NXT for the first time. Kalisto was starstruck. I teased him about it. He had this look in his eyes, he was just _dazzled_ by your presence alone. You do that to him. He loves you so much. And I'm looking forward to the day he gives you that look again, when you're exchanging vows and taking each other as husbands."

Sin Cara smiled. Thinking of that day drove him wild. He couldn't wait. He'd marry Kalisto tonight if he could.

"Yes. You have my permission to marry my best friend, Sin Cara. I trust you to love him and protect him for as long as you both shall live."

Neville had no idea but Cara was nearly crying, and he pressed the fabric of his mask against his eyes to soak up the tears. " _Gracias,_ Neville. That means a lot."

"Absolutely. So do you have a ring?"

"I do." Sin Cara always had the ring on him, so not to lose it, yet checked his pockets at least once an hour to make sure he hadn't lost it even off his person. He drew the black velvet-lined box from his pocket and handed it to Neville, who pulled the lid open. He drew in a mild gasp at the ring inside. A slick sterling silver band with a blue gem embedded in the center.

"This is _beautiful_ ," Neville praised. Sin Cara trusted—and hoped—he wouldn't ask about the cost. "What stone is this?"

"Topaz. It's his birthstone. I have a peridot ring I'll ask him to put on me, after I propose. That's _my_ birthstone."

"Wow. The thought you put into this…it's fantastic. You're a very thoughtful partner, Cara." Neville popped the box shut and handed it back to Sin Cara. "I tell you, he'll be happier than he's ever been in his life. Even happier than the night he fell in love with you."

"I want to keep him that happy."

"Do you have a date?" Neville was buzzing.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I can't think much further than a day from know, y'know?"

"I meant to propose." Neville grinned.

"Oh. _Lo siento_. I'm hoping this weekend."

"That long?"

"Well, there's really one more thing I have to take care of before it can happen. In fact, I'm seeing to it today."

Neville wiped strands of jet-black hair from his forehead. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you. For you _both_."

"Thank you, Neville."

"And I hope I'm invited to the wedding."

" _Claro que si_! It won't be a big ceremony, but you'll be in attendance, I hope."

"Absolutely. Just don't schedule it for a Monday. Or a Tuesday. Or a Sunday, during a PPV."

Yes, Sin Cara had considered these things. He'd given thought to details that might have not even mattered. He didn't want to overlook a spec of precision. This had to work out.

It just had to.

* * *

Kalisto was out of his appointment by the time Sin Cara wrapped up lunch with Neville. He texted Cara to let him know nothing was broken; a bruised bone was the extent of his injury.

[ _It could have been worse. At least I've been cleared to fight tomorrow.]_

 _[Si. Bueno.]_

 _[Are u at home? I'm about to leave.]_

 _[Running a few errands. Can't wait to see you. xoxo]_

Sin Cara drove himself to the Hilton Bentley Miami/South Beach. He didn't have long. He'd have to run some actual errands after this "appointment" to maintain his alibi. He texted his contact, who met him in the lobby. As easy as Sin Cara was to spot in a crowd, this man blended in well with the vacationing, light-haired, sunglass-wearing tourists around him.

"Sin _Cara_! What's up, man?" Heath Slater swung a hand into Cara's and bumped their shoulders together. "You ready to finish this thing off?"

" _Si_. The more I can get through today, the better."

"I'm a patient teacher, if you're willin' to work hard."

"I am."

"Then let's go."

Heath invited Sin Cara to his room on the fourth floor. Raw was in Miami this week, so Sin Cara and Kalisto hadn't had to travel far for the event whereas Heath and the rest of his faction had gotten in early this morning. The timing was just right. Another sign things _were_ going to be just fine.

Two acoustic guitars were leaning against the bed. Heath snatched one for himself.

"You brought me my own?" Usually Cara would rehearse on Heath's guitar after watching, listening to his instruction.

"Yeah, man. I've got a ton of these things. I figured you know enough by now to try to play along _with_ me."

"Alright. _Gracias_." Sin Cara drew the guitar into his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. Heath took the floor, positioning himself in front of Cara with legs crossed, his prized instrument in hand.

"Let's start from the top. Then we'll work on the refrain and chorus."

"Got it."

"You wanna test out the vocals? Or should I?"

"I've gotta learn them eventually. They kind of go hand-in-hand. But please don't judge my terrible singing skills."

"I ain't here to judge."

Cara followed Heath's lead. The beginning was simple enough and he was dominant on chords he'd learned at the very beginning of these lessons. Heath kept his voice low on the vocals while Sin Cara recalled the tender words from memory.

" _You're my world, the shelter from the rain_

 _You're the pills that take away my pain_

 _You're the light that helps me find my way_

 _You're the words when I have nothing to say_ …"

By the chorus he'd slowed a bit and Heath took over the speed. They sang together so Cara would not lose heart.

" _And in this world where nothing else is true_

 _Here I am, still tangled up in you_

 _I'm still tangled up in you_

 _Still tangled up in you_ …"

"Good," Heath said. "Carry on…"

He and Sin Cara made it through the song. In Cara's fortune this was no Van Halen's "Unchained."

"Not bad, dude," Heath told him at the end.

"The bridge is where I start to flub a lot," Sin Cara said. _Why can't I get this_?

"We'll work on it," Heath promised. "Hey, I wanted to ask you, though. Not that it's any of my business, but…what's this for?"

Sin Cara could have blown him off. Just wanted to learn a new song, a new instrument, he could say. Or leave it as a blunt: "Nothing." But he owed a lot to Heath. Slater had come through for him unexpectedly as the best guitarist Cara had contact with. He'd given him these lessons the past eight weeks for _free_ , taking time out of his hectic schedule to see to Sin Cara's request.

He could dabble in the truth.

"It's one of Kalisto's favorite songs," he said. "By his favorite band. I'm learning it for him."

" _Ohhhhh_." Heath bobbed his head. "I see. Alright. That's cool."

Sin Cara stared down at the instrument in his hand. He wondered if Heath would let him borrow it for the occasion.

"You know," Heath said, setting his own guitar aside. "I'm not sayin' I know anythin' about the two of you. But from what I've _seen_ —just what I've seen—I think y'all make a pretty good team."

"Thank you. I think so, too."

"And like I said. I ain't here to judge." Heath lifted two hands in the air, defensively.

Sin Cara was thankful for his mask. A blush burned deep in his cheeks.

"But this song is somethin' else. Listenin' to the lyrics, hearin' how… _sentimental_ they are. And the fact you're singin' it for him? That's somethin' special, Sin Cara. I hope you're not embarrassed or nothin' by it."

"I'm not. Not at all." If public proposals weren't so tacky, perhaps he'd draw the ring out on Monday Night Raw and propose to Kalisto in front of millions. But their relationship was far more personal than that.

"Well, you're doin' a good job on the song. I know you'll rock it whenever you sing it for him."

" _Gracias_ , Heath. And many thanks for taking the time to teach me. I can't tell you what it means to me."

"Sure thing, bud. No trouble at all."

"Want to run through it again?"

"Of course. As many times as you need, man."

Sin Cara took the words to heart every time he played it through. He closed his eyes and fantasized about the smile on Kalisto's face when all this happened. He ached for it. God, he couldn't wait.

" _How long has it been since this storyline began_

 _And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever_ …"

* * *

Sin Cara felt ill. One sensation he did not want and should not have been feeling on this day.

Even Kalisto sensed it. "You okay?" he asked from the passenger's seat.

"Oh, I'm great," Sin Cara answered. "Never better."

"You're quiet," Kalisto noted. "I mean, even for you, quiet."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. The thing is, I'm actually driving you to your execution."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, see, I took this life insurance policy out on you…"

Kalisto laughed. "Did you tack on a stipulation that says you get an extra grand if my death was an accident?"

"You can do that."

"Sure. It screams ' _this is blood money_ ' to all the lawyers, but sure, it's been done."

"Dammit. We're turning around. I've got to call the insurance company."

The joking and Kalisto's bubbly laugh helped slacken Sin Cara's muscles. _I can do this. I can do this_.

He was concerned for the weather above all. The forecast had predicted afternoon showers, so Sin Cara had moved his surprise plans up by an hour. Yet the sky still eddied with stretching smoky clouds. He didn't want to rush but he didn't want the rain to literally wash away his intents today.

 _Please God. Let this work out. Let it work out_.

Kalisto cocked his head when Sin Cara turned into the parking lot of the performance center. "We're…we're back here?"

" _Si_."

"I'd ask why, but so far I haven't gotten anywhere by asking."

"I thought you liked my surprises."

"I know, but this talk of killing me for money has got me all nervous."

 _Trust me, amorcito, I'm the nervous one._ Sin Cara swung the car into an open spot and put a hand on Kalisto's knee. "Worry not. I'd never let anything happen to you, Kali."

"I know you wouldn't."

Sin Cara kicked their date off by walking around the car and popping the trunk, where he heaved out a picnic basket, a blanket and Heath Slater's borrowed guitar in its case. _Bless you, Heath_.

Kalisto stared at Cara, at the instrument. "Where did that come from?"

"Rental." He'd stowed it away before bringing Kalisto outside. A complete surprise. One of many for today.

"Is that the surprise?"

"Partially. Come on, let's walk." He offered his arm to Kalisto since both hands were full. Kalisto held his muscular arm with both hands, following his guide.

A salty gale pushed by. The air was heated and damp. A storm was pending for certain. Sin Cara peered ahead. Over the hill was a green pasture, where a white mangrove tree stood tall and blooming. This tree held fond memories for the couple. It was where their partnership officially began. Where, according to Kalisto, he'd decided within himself he'd fallen in love with Sin Cara.

It was about to hold one more memory.

Sin Cara had trouble stretching the blanket out over the trimmed blades of grass. The damn wind wanted to sweep it away. Kalisto helped by sitting atop the blanket, holding the center down with his weight while Cara unfolded the corners. He joined Kalisto in the center, opening the basket of food up. The meal was mostly for Kalisto; Sin Cara felt he wouldn't be able to eat without hurling. The guitar was set aside for now. _Not for very much longer_. His head was light and his heart was bursting through his chest.

"You remember this tree?" Sin Cara asked as the wind dwindled a bit in speed and strength.

Kalisto nodded. "I do."

Sin Cara drew from the basket a container holding warm, meat-stuffed _empanadas_. The _albariño_ wine and glasses were for later. "It means a lot to me. And it's thanks to your sharp memory and sentimental outlook that I can appreciate this tree all the more."

"I've had some pretty good moments under this tree."

" _We_ have. I figured it was the best spot for today."

"What's today?"

"I have something to show you. So you sit back and enjoy these…" Sin Cara tugged the lid off the container, offering his _amor_ one of the _empanadas_. "And try not to laugh at me."

"I don't know, it's pretty easy to laugh at you." Kalisto offered a teasing smile, then helped himself to an _empanada_.

Sin Cara's hands trembled as he unlatched the guitar case and pulled out the instrument. _Don't choke_ , he told himself. _Don't mess this up. This is all for Kalisto. The man you love. This is going to be perfect, remember? It has to be_.

The wind was merciful, coming in brief waves instead of a continual surge. Sin Cara tried to amplify his voice without risking it breaking or cracking.

The first chords alone were enough to make Kalisto gape at him. Disregard the food in hand and take in Sin Cara, all of him, comprehend and absorb just what he was playing for him.

" _You're my world, the shelter from the rain_

 _You're the pills that take away my pain_

 _You're the light that helps me find my way_

 _You're the words when I have nothing to say_

 _And in this world where nothing else is true_

 _Here I am, still tangled up in you_

 _I'm still tangled up in you_

 _Still tangled up in you_ …"

It was slower than Heath played it through, slower than the band's speed, but Cara went about it cautiously. He'd rather it gradually be pulled off to perfection than stumble over a chord, a word, but at least the speed was accurate.

Kalisto's smile was fatal. Sin Cara nearly fell over, watching this bliss unfurl over his gorgeous masked face. A mask that could not fully conceal his joy. He loved this song. He loved Sin Cara. Cara loved him. More than anything in the world.

Thunder rumbled gently in the distance like a lion stalking towards them.

Sin Cara ignored it. _Lord, don't let me die before he gets the chance to say yes_.

" _You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold_

 _You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old_

 _You're the shore when I am lost at sea_

 _You're the only thing that I like about me_ …"

The word " _true_ " pealed in his head like a bell, regarding that last line. Sin Cara had been an empty man before Kalisto filled his life with spirit and light. On his knees he begged to whoever was in charge Upstairs that he could devote his life to giving Kalisto that sort of fulfillment in their days together. As long as they both shall live.

" _How long has it been_

 _Since this storyline began_

 _And I hope it never ends_

 _And goes like this forever…_

 _In this world where nothing else is true_

 _Here I am, still tangled up in you_

 _Tangled up in you_

 _I'm still tangled up in you_

 _Still tangled up in you._ "

Kalisto held on as long as he could, but by the end he was in tears. He pressed his quivering lips together and dabbed at both eyes with a thumb and forefinger. _If he's crying now_ …

He had to swallow a couple of times, regather his breath. "That was beautiful, Cara. I didn't know you could play guitar."

"I can't. I had to learn. That's my first song ever."

"Excellent pick."

"I did it for you, Kalisto. Everything I do, I do it for you."

Lightning erupted, setting half the sky ablaze. Thunder cracked several seconds behind it.

"Should we go?" Kalisto asked, eyeing the sky nervously.

"Kalisto," Sin Cara said, deciding to work with it—quickly. He tugged his mask off, exposing his full face to Kalisto. Nothing would hinder him from his love. "We're going to have sunny days, and we're going to have cloudy days. Rain will fall. Wind will blow. It's going to be nasty, and some days, it's going to be hard to hang on. But that's why I'm here. I want you to know that no matter what, you can hang on to me. I can't stop the rain from falling, but I'll hold you until the storm passes. On the brightest days, I'll bask with you in the sun. On the coldest days, my arms will be your shelter. You have my whole heart. All of me. I want to be there for you, every day, for all that we've been given on this earth."

Sin Cara's heart nearly stopped when he touched his pocket and didn't feel the shape of the ring box. He released a desperate breath when he touched the other pocket and realized he'd stashed it there. He positioned himself on one knee, having already found himself on the ground, and revealed the box to Kalisto.

Kali's jaw nearly thwacked against the blanket from how far it dropped.

Sin Cara pulled the box open with quaking hands. Even without sunlight, the ring gleamed.

"Kalisto, _mi tesoro, amorcito, te amo con todo mi corazon._ Will you marry me?"

New tears infused in Kalisto's eyes. He wiped at them with the sleeve of his jacket, laughing through a sob, nodding his head.

"Yes. Yes, _mi amor, si_. _Claro que si_. Yes, yes!"

Sin Cara blinked and suddenly tears were there as well. He leaned forward and captured Kalisto in a kiss that nearly broke because of how badly both of them trembled, both smiling so wide. Without breaking romantic form, Cara wrestled the ring out of the slit, found Kalisto's hand, and slid the ring onto his left ring finger.

Kalisto broke the kiss, staring down at the ring, holding his own hand as he stared at it. "Oh my God, it's beautiful…you're beautiful, thank you, thank you so much…"

Sin Cara was damn proud of himself. He reached into his back pocket and drew another box out. This one held his own ring. He'd made sure not to confuse them by obtaining different colored boxes. "Here. Open this one."

Kalisto opened the box and found a matching ring inside, instilled with a polished green gem rather than a blue. "Oh…is this one for you?"

" _Si_." Sin Cara offered his left hand.

Kalisto took hold of his fingers and slipped the ring on. He started laughing again, tears chasing each other down his cheeks. Sin Cara laughed with him. He just couldn't help it. He'd been so nervous, so frightened, so sick…of what? He had no idea but it was gone now. All he could feel was joy. Joy in love.

Kalisto and Sin Cara lifted to their feet together, kissing again.

"We're _engaged_!" Kalisto said. "I can't believe it, oh my God…" He leaned against his partner, physically weakened by how happy he was alone.

Sin Cara snaked an arm around Kalisto's neck and kissed the top of his mask. "I love you so much, Kalisto. You're my life now."

" _Y tu eres mio_. Now let's get the hell out of this storm before we get struck by lightning."

"You're shorter, so it'll hit me first."

"Or we could both live to see our wedding day, how about that?"

"I love the sound of that."

Sin Cara and Kalisto gathered up the materials of their picnic. Cara felt they could celebrate with the wine at home. The weather had attempted and failed to foil his plans. They tossed the basket and the blanket into the trunk, and Sin Cara gently returned Heath's guitar to its case.

As Sin Cara started up the car, Kalisto pulled his phone from the cup holder.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Neville. I have to tell him. Is that okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear the news," Cara said, smiling. His left hand maneuvered the steering wheel; Kalisto's held the phone to his ear. The other hands found each other in the center, refusing to let go of one another.

Forever and always, no matter what, Sin Cara intended to hold onto his Kalisto.

So would begin the rest of their lives together.

 _I promise_.


End file.
